A packing unit can be, for example, a letter, a small parcel, a packet or any other shipment to be transported by a logistics service provider. The increasing individualization of services associated with the transportation of packing units demands flexible skills with regard to delivery and collection. The possibility of identifying packing units can facilitate the delivery of required services. These can be services which are required by a sender and/or by a recipient. Therefore, the identification of packing units plays a key role in logistics.
Nowadays, packing units are usually identified by barcodes which are detected by a scanner or a camera.